SEE YOU
by Shi.Tsu Ranperuuji
Summary: "Ossoku natte, gomen ne.." ucap sosok mungil bermanik sapphire itu sambil mengatur napasnya. TUK! Pemuda serba hitam itu pun menyentil dahi si imut sambil mengeluarkan seringai khasnya. "Hukuman untukmu, karena telat sepuluh menit." Si pemuda yang satunya lagi mengelus dahinya dan memasang muka cemberut. Yah, cemberut tapi benar-benar imut. WARN : AU, OCC, GAJE
1. Prolog

_**OoO**_

_**Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction**_

_**Diclaimer by Yana Toboso**_

_**Title : **__SEE YOU_

_**Couple pair : Sebastian M**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Genre : Romance**_

_**Warning : OCC, AU, GAJE, ETC**_

_**Cerita ini di luar cerita asli dari Anime ataupun Manga-nya, kalau ada perbedaan sifat dan karakter harap dimaklumi, selamat membaca.**_

* * *

**_Prolog_**

_Pernahkah kamu bertemu seseorang?_

_Bertemu seseorang yang membuat matamu tak berkedip melihatnya?_

_Membuat pengelihatanmu tak dapat memandang orang lain selain dirinya._

_Dan, membuat jantungmu bepacu cepat saat berada didekatnya.._

_Lalu, memaksa dirimu untuk tidak melupakan setiap bagian dari dirinya.._

_Wajah_

_Mata_

_Sentuhan_

_Bahkan, aroma tubuhnya_

_Tak bisa kau lupakan walau sedikit, seperti nikotin yang menjadi candu meresap disyarafmu._

_Lalu, apakah yang akan terjadi…_

_Bila, kini.. sosok itu hilang?_

_Dan, kau benar-benar tidak bisa melihatnya lagi untuk selamanya_..

* * *

Prolog singkat dari saya mudah-mudahan berkenan dihati ^-^a

_Mou sukoshi gambarimasu_ ^^


	2. Chapter 1

_**SEE YOU**_

_**Chapter I**_

* * *

_Tokyo, June 2013_

Kini Jepang memasuki bulan keenam dalam tahun ini, aura pasir dan deru ombak Okinawa sudah memasuki ibukota negeri_ sakura_ itu, sebut saja Tokyo. Yah, sekarang memang sedang memasuki liburan musim panaskan? Banyak muda-mudi Jepang yang mempersiapkan liburannya untuk sedikit mencoklatkan warna kulitnya sampai ke Bali, bahkan Hawaii.

Yah, kalian tahukan.. orang dari negeri_ sakura_ itu sangatlah berantusias dalam mencoba sesuatu hal yang baru dan berbeda. Walau, sedikit menghamburkan uang tabungan _Why not?_ Setidaknya bisa mendapatkan pengalaman menyenangkan jika berkunjung ke Negara asing. Belum lagi, keindahan alamnya yang benar-benar 'WAH'

_Well,_ tapi sepertinya aura musim panas itu sama sekali tidak berlaku untuk pemuda satu ini. Sebut saja ia Sebastian Michaelis, kalau dilihat dari namanya ia memang bukan orang Jepang asli, bisa dibilang ia campuran England-Japan. Pemuda yang memiliki tinggi 186 cm dengan berat 65 kg ini memilki darah asia dari ibunya, Kuroyami Serena. Seorang artis berbakat yang terkenal sejak tahun 70an dan ayahnya Gustave Michaelis adalah seorang pengusaha yang berkutat dibidang _fashion. So,_ dapat ditarik simpulan kalau Sebastian ini memang dilahirkan untuk menjadi bintang besar di dunia_ fashion_.

Sebastian tanpa sengaja memasuki dunia _entertainment_saat usianya sepuluh tahun, ketika itu ia hanya berniat menunggu ibunya yang sedang melakukan pemotretan sambil makan _ice cream strawberry _kesukaannya. Tapi, apa daya.. karena aura _shining star_-nya sudah _kira kira_ (berkilauan) pada dirinya waktu itu. Tanpa ba-bi-bu sang _photographer_ yang bertampang _pedophile_ (?) itu meminta Sebastian meminta si _raven kawaii _itu untuk jadi modelnya.

Dan, dari situlah karir Sebastian terintis, mulai dari model, catwalk model, pemain theater, bintang iklan, penyanyi pop-rock, bahkan sampai drama tv pun sudah pernah dijejaki pemuda _kakkoii_beriris _ruby_itu. Saat ini, mungkin seantreo Jepang atau bahkan dunia menggilai dirinya. Bisa dibilang karirnya di dunia hiburan dan_ fashion_ sangatlah mulus, semulus jalan tol tanpa kerikil sedikitpun. Tapi, semua kepopularan yang ia peroleh saat ini benar-benar hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri, lho. Tanpa bantuan ke-_famous_-an orang tuanya.

Tidak percaya?

Asal tahu saja ya, _designer_ mana sih yang tidak mau menjadikan Sebastian modelnya? Well, tubuhnya yang tinggi, kulit putihnya yang pucat, rambut hitamnya yang lembut, dipadukan curelean _ruby_ yang menatap orang dengan _intens_ membuat Sebastian pantas dijuluki 'Mr. Perfect'

Dan, belum lagi seringainya yang khas itu sudah pasti bisa membuat _author_ dan kalian yang baca ini mimisan atau seengganya ngiler karena membayangkannya *plaked*

_Well,_ sebaik-baik jalan hidup manusia pasti ada susahnya jugakan? Nah, hal inilah yang kini tengah dihadapi Michaelis muda ini.

* * *

_Flasback_

_Tokyo, April 2012_

Bisa dibilang hari ini adalah hari yang tunggu-tunggu orang seantreo Tokyo, karena menurut _sakurazenzen_ (badan pengawas atau pengamat sakura) pada hari ini bunga khas Negara samurai itu akan mekar. Tradisi _Ohanami_[1] pun mulai dilakukan, pasalnya sakura hanya bertengger di pohonnya selama satu minggu. Setelah seminggu berlalu bunga yang dominannya berwarna _pink _itu akan berjatuhan seperti bulu dari langit.

Jadi, banyak orang yang merayakan _hanami_ itu dengan piknik bersama keluarga, rekan kerja, teman, atau bahkan pacar malah? _Well,_ sama halnya dengan yang dilakukan pemuda bermaik semerah darah ini. Pagi ini, dengan pakaian serba hitamnya ia berdiri depan _jinja_[2]yang berada di daerah Tokyo. Pria yang menghilangkan tangan putihnya dikantong mantelnya itu terlihat seperti menunggu orang. Namun, tak bisa diungkiri walau wajah tampannya itu kesal.. tapi, tetap saja ia seyum—atau seringai mungkin? Menghiasi wajah _kakkoii_-nya.

Dan, seperti mendapat undian kini sebuah senyuman merekah diwajah pria serba hitam itu. Saat melihat sosok mungil bermahkota _darkblue-grayish_ itu melambaikan tangan sambil berlari kecil ke arah Sebastian.

_"Ossoku natte, gomen ne.."_ [3] ucap sosok mungil bermanik _sapphire _itu sambil mengatur napasnya.

TUK! Pemuda serba hitam itu pun menyentil dahi si imut sambil mengeluarkan seringai khasnya.

"Hukuman untukmu, karena telat sepuluh menit." Si pemuda yang satunya lagi mengelus dahinya dan memasang muka cemberut. Yah, cemberut tapi benar-benar imut. Sampai membuat Sebastian terpaksa mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah telinga si imut dan berkata, "Kalau kau terus memasang wajah seperti itu, aku bisa menyerangmu di sini lho, Ciel." Bisikan yang seperti angin berlalu itu pun menggelitik telinga Ciel hingga membuat wajah _porcelain_-nya ber-_blushing_ria.

"_Oya oya,_ lihatlah dirimu sekarang Ciel.." ucap si_ raven_ itu sambil menyamakan tingginya dengan si mungil, "Kau benar-benar ingin menggoda iman ku ya?" lanjutnya sambil mendaratkan ciuman singkatnya dibibir pemuda imut itu yang sekarang membuat pipinya seperti kepiting rebus.

PRAAK! Dan keranjang piknik yang daritadi dipenggang si _sapphire_ itu pun kini tergelincir begitu saja dari tangannya. Membuat si _ruby_ tersenyum singkat.

"_Well, Dear.._ sepertinya responmu itu berlebihan.." ucap Sebastian sambil menggambil keranjang yang jatuh itu. Sementara orang dipanggil_dear_ tadi memasang muka cemberut dibumbui kekesalannya. "Lagian, SALAH SIAPA?" protesnya dengan menekankan suara kesalnya. "Bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat?"

Sebastian celingak-celinguk sambil melihat kesekelilingnya dan sepertinya tak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua di tempat itu, "Kurasa kau terlalu paranoid, Ciel.." ucap si _raven_ itu sambil mengacak-acak rambut Ciel

"HAH?! APA KAU BILANG?!" Dan kini Ciel pun bertambah murka.

_Well,_ 'Sepertinya aku berlebihan..' batin Sebastian, 'Tapi, kenapa dia marahnya berlebihan banget sih? Apa jangan-jangan lagi.. PMS ya?!' simpul si _kakkoi_ itu dalam pikirannya sendiri. Dan, sekarang..

"HAHAHAHAHA.." ia pun tertawa sejadi-jadinya, dan membuat Ciel _sweatdrop._

Tingkahmu ini berlebihan Sebastian, kau tahu? Wajah konyolmu ini bisa menurunkan nilai ketampananmu. Nyah.. untung yang baca fic ini suka dirimu apa adanya.. walau konyol intinya kau tetap yah— pikirkan sendiri yak?

"_My my,_ sepertinya aku berlebihan.." akhirnya Sebastian pun menyudahi tawanya dan memasang tampang bersalahnya, dan sukses membuat hati Ciel yang murka mencair layaknya bongkahan es di musim panas.

Pemuda mungil itu pun menarik napas singkat, "Mmmph, ya sudahlah.." ucapnya menyudahi perdebatan yang tak jelas asal mulanya itu.

Sebastian pun tersenyum_, "Shall we go, My Dear?"_ tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Ciel. Tanpa pikir panjang pemuda manis itu menerima uluran tangan Sebastian dengan senang hati. _"Of course.."_ balasnya sambil memasuki _jinja_itu.

Seusai berdoa, Sebastian pun langsung menarik tangan mungil belahan hatinya itu melangkah ke taman kota yang jaraknya lebih kurang lima belas menit dari jinja yang mereka singgahi. Sepanjang jalan mereka hanya diam saja, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing mungkin? Dan kalau ingin menggoda Ciel di tempat yang dilalui banyak orang ini, bisa-bisa Sebastian dianggap sebagai _Hentai ossan _[4]yang sukanya memangsa para_loli_.. Well, abaikan kalimat terakhir ini..

"Hmm.. tadi apa yang kau doakan?" tanya Sebastian membuka pembicaraan. Ciel pun menoleh ke arah Sebastian, "Perlukah kau tahu?" balas Ciel datar. Si _raven_ pun kembali diam.

"_Well,_ sebenarnya aku mendoakan untuk keberhasilan _drama musical_ kita.." ucap si imut itu terus terang, "Kau tahu, walau sudah sering beradu acting denganmu.. tetap saja.. _Burakkushitsuji_ [5] ini—"

"Menjadi kenangan kita.." sambung Sebastian diikuti anggukan dari Ciel.

Yah, _Burakkushitsuji_ adalah _drama musical_ yang pertama kali mempertemukan Ciel dan Sebastian. _So,_ ada kenangan khusus antara mereka dan _drama musical_ satu ini. pasalnya, setelah pasangan itu sukses memerankan karakter _Earl _yang diperankan Ciel dan _Butler_ oleh Sebastian di tahun 2011. Mereka mendapatkan tawaran membintangi _drama musical_ itu tiap tahunnya.

Dan, di hari pertama pementasanlah mereka resmi berpacaran. Bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun Sebastian juga sih.. '25 May' _well_, itu adalah hari bersejarah mereka berdua.

_Ok, back to story_

"Kau tahu, aku benar-benar tak sabar menunggu.." ucap Ciel sambil menyunggingkan senyum imutnya ke Sebastian.

Sebastian pun ikut tersenyum sambil memeluk Ciel, "Aku juga.."

* * *

_Tokyo, May 2012_

Sekarang jam digital menunjukan puku 06:00 AM pertanda sang Dewa hari pun telah memacarkan sinar. Tapi, sedikit berbeda dengan hari ini.. karena dari dini hari tadi, Tokyo di guyur hujan yang cukup deras. Apakah _Amaterasu_ [6] sedang murka? Well, sepertinya tidak. Mungkin karena _tsuyu_ [7].. yah inikan memasuki musim panas. Apa salahnya _ooame_ [8] turun?

Dan, di sebuah apartemen mewah yang berada dikawasan Shibuya. Tampaklah seorang pria yang masih sibuk dengan rutinitas paginya, sebut saja 'Tidur'. Pemuda berambut hitam sekelam langit malam itu pun masih memejamkan matanya di atas kasur. Merasa orang yang dipeluknya semalaman kemarin menghilang, ia pun membuka iris _ruby_-nya.

"Hoam.." ia pun bangun, duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil mereganggkan badannya yang kaku atau lelah malah? _Well,_ bayangkan saja aktivas malamnya sukses membuat pria berusia dua puluh empat tahun ini kewalahan. Yah, dia tidak pernah berpikir kalau akan ber_main_sejauh itu. Dan, alhasil jadilah ia seperti ini.

'Tumben sekali dia sudah bagun..' batin Sebastian sambil beranjak dari kasurnya. "Ciel.." panggilnya pelan. Namun, tak ada jawaban.

SREEEKK!

Dibukanya pintu kamar mandi, dan sosok mungil itu pun tak ada di sana. Sebastian pun melanjutkan pencariannya ke dapur.. tak ada seorang pun di sana..

'Ok, dimana kau sekarang Ciel..'

Dan, langkah Sebastian pun terhenti saat melihat meja makannya tertata rapih dengan makanan di atasnya. Tapi kenapa porsinya hanya untuk satu orang? Itulah yang dipikirkan si _raven_ itu sekarang. Lalu, ia mendapati secarik kertas diselah serbetnya.

Lebih tepatnya memo, mungkin.

Perlahan diambilnya memo itu, dan iris _ruby_ seketika itu terbelalak kaget ketika melihat tulisan yang tertera di kertas kecil itu.

_Selamat tinggal, Sebastian_

_Maaf, aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi_

_Ciel Phantomhive_

* * *

Penjelasan istilah-istilah

[1] _Ohanami _merupakan tradisi yang dilakukan masyarakat Jepang untuk menikmati keindahan bunga _sakura._

[2] _Jinja _adalah kuil agama Shinto

[3] _"Ossoku natte, gomen ne.."_ : " Maaf ya, aku telat.." (note : akhiran _ne_ biasanya dipakai wanita)

[4] _Hentai ossan_ : Om-om mesum *plak*

[5] _Burakkushitsuji,_ pelesetan dari _Kuroshitsuji. Burakku_ itu dari kata _Black_ kalau di _katakana_-in. (saya sempet pengen melesetinnya jadi _Dorakkushitsuji 'Darkshitsuji'_ tapi karena aneh, jadi ga jadi XDD)

[6] _Amaterasu_ adalah dewi dalam agama Shinto

[7] _Tsuyu_ adalah nama untuk musim hujan di Jepang. (saat musim panas)

[8] _Ooame :_ hujan deras

* * *

**_A/N_**

_Well, saya balik lagi ke-fandom ini dengan cerita baru saya ^^_

_Nyah, sebenernya sih pengen ngelanjutin fic yang sebelumnya saya buat di fandom ini.. Tapi, karena semantik bahasa Jepang yang ada keigo dan sonkeigo-nya (bahasa formal) yang saya pake di cerita-cerita sebelumnya, jujur membuat saya galau dan enek -a (note : itu bahasanya si Sebastian)_

_Pasalnya, senin besok saya UAS semantik (Ok, curhat dikit)_

_Judul Fanfic ini SEE YOU sebenarnya terinpirasi dari lagunya Matsushita Yuya yang sukses bikin saya melankolis banget. Dan, tanpa sadar nulis ini.._

_Mungkin, setelah ini Fanfic saya akan berjudul fuyuzora, bird, harusora, hallucination, foolish foolish, dll (Ok, saya mungkin mulai jadi fangirl si kakkoii wakai itu)_

_Untuk, fic yang lainnya bakal saya lanjutin setelah UAS.. nyah, saya minta doa-nya semoga nilai kanji dan bunpou saya bagus *PLAKED*_

_And For The last, Mind to Review? ^^_


	3. Chapter 2

_Special thank's buat yang sudah review ^^_

_Well, happy reading ^^_

* * *

_**SEE YOU**_

_**Chapter II**_

* * *

"Ciel, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku.." ucap pemuda bersurai hitam dengan nada memohon.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa.." balas Ciel lirih. "Maaf, aku tak bisa bersamu lagi Sebastian…" ulangnya sambil beranjak pergi.

Sebastian pun berteriak, "CIEELLLLLLLLLLLL!"

Dan..

_BRAAAAAAAK_

Kepala Sebastian sukses menghantam lantai. Ya, pemuda yang tadinya masih bermimpi itu kini kembali ke dunia nyata, dan ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Bukan sakit karena kepalanya terbentur lantai, tapi ia merasa sakit ketika harus menyadari kenyataan pahit kalau Ciel sudah tak besamanya lagi.

Semenit kemudian, ia bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya dan menghempaskan tubuh kembali dikasur king size-nya itu. Perlahan ia menutup iris_ ruby-_nya dan merasakan keheningan yang menyesakkan hatinya. Setahun telah berlalu, sejak pemuda bermata sapphire itu meninggalkan dirinya. Semenjak kejaian itu, Sebastian selalu mengurung dirinya di tempat ini.. Ya, _apartement-_nya.. hanya di sini lah ia bisa merasakan kebersamaannya bersama Ciel.

'Ciel di mana kau sekarang?'

'Aku, benar-benar tak bisa hidup tanpamu..'

'Aku..'

Sebulir air ke luar dari sudut mata Sebastian, dia sudah benar-benar frustasi karena tak bisa menemukan sosok yang menjadi candunya itu. Sebastian bukannya tak pernah berusaha untuk mencari Ciel. Namun, sekeras apapun usaha yang ia lakukan hingga saat ini. Hasilnya 'nihil' entah di mana pemuda bernama Ciel Phantomhive itu sekarang, ia menghilang tak meninggalkan jejak.

Yang Ciel tinggalkan untuk Sebastian hanyalah rasa sedih, sakit, dan menyesakkan. Sebastian hampir tak pernah (atau malah tidak pernah) tersenyum semenjak Ciel pergi dari sisinya. Seingatnya ia terakhir tersenyum setahun lalu sehari sebelum hari ulang tahunnya. Waktu pementasan drama musikal mereka berdua, ia dan Ciel tertawa lepas saat pertujukan itu berakir. Ya, Sebastian merasa sangat bahagia kala itu.

Dia terlalu bahagia sehingga ia tak pernah berpikir kebahagian itu akan menghilang dari dirinya, lenyap tak bersisa. Saat membaca memo itu, jujur awalnya Sebastian mengira Ciel hanya bercanda. Karena hari itu hari ulang tahunnya, di dalam otaknya yang jenius ia berpikir bahwa Ciel akan mengadakan pesta kejutan untuknya.

Namun, Ciel tak pernah menampakan dirinya lagi. Dari pengecekan _visa _dan_ pasport_-nya di hari itu. Ciel menuju sebuah kota yang terletak di Indonesia, Jakarta tepatnya. Sebastian yang mendapatkan kabar itu langsung menyusul demi mencari orang yang paling dicintainya sampai ke Jakarta. Seminggu ia di sana, dengan menggunakan jasa petugas kamanan dan dektektif ia memulai misinya untuk mencari jejak keberadaan Ciel . Dan, hasilnya ia hanya bisa kecewa si _sappire_ mungil itu tak ditemukannya di sana.

Kini Sebastian berada di ambang tingkat ke-frustasian-nya, aktor yang setahun lalu menjadi _i__c__on_ pusat perbelanjaan Shibuya itu. Sekarang meredup seperti lilin yang hampir mati, Sebastian yang dulunya terkenal sebagai aktor ramah, baik, dan sopan. Berubah menjadi sosok arogan dan anti sosial.

Sebastian yang sekarang terkekang dalam masa setahun lalu, ia membuang seluruh hidupnya ketika Ciel meninggalkannya… meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

_TING TONG_

Terdengar suara itu pertanda ada tamu yang menekan _bel_-nya. Sebasian masih terbaling di tempat tidur.

_TING TONG TING TONG_

Kali ini suara itu kembali bergema dan pemuda itu masih mengacuhkannya.

_TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG_

Dan habislah kesabaran pemuda bermata_ ruby_ itu, "BERISIKK BEGO!" teriaknya kesal sambil melangkah gontai menuju pintu utama.

_CKLEEEKK_

Dibukanya pintu _apartemen__t_-nya dan tampaklah sosok mungil bertopi dengan jaket dan celana pendek berwarna senada dengan matanya.. biru.. Sebastian yang tadinya mau mengomel ala kebun binatang sekarang ter-_nganga_.

Mulutnya masih terbuka sampai sosok mungil itu memasuki _apartement-_nya. Dengan tatapan bigung si mugil bermata _sapphire_ itu menatap Sebastian.

'Ciel ini kau?' batin Sebastian lirih.

Seakan dirinya hampir meledak, GYUUUT! Pemuda itu langsung memeluk sosok mugil yang ada dihapannya. Sebastian memeluk erat _sapphire_ itu sambil berbisik, "Ciel jangan tinggalkan aku lagi.."

Orang yang peluk hanya bisa kaget menerima perlakuan yang tidak sopan dari sang Tuan rumah, sampai akhirnya. _SYUUUUUT!_ Topi yang ia kenakan terjatuh ke lantai menampakan surai rambut hitam panjang dan membuat Sebastian melepaskan pelukannya.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya saat menyadari sosok gadis yang ada dihadapannya bukanlah Ciel.

"A-aku.." ucap gadis itu ragu. "CEPAT KE LUAR DARI SINI WANITA JALANG!" bentak si _ruby i_tu kesal.

Gadis mungil yang tadinya takut itu mendadak murka. _PLAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK _Ditamparnya pipi putih Sebastian.

"APA KAU BILANG? WANITA JALANG? KAU KIRA AKU SUDI DIPELUK OLEHMU?!" marah gadis bersurai hitam itu.

"DASAR MESUM!" tambahnya lagi sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya. Kini Sebastian terdiam, bukan karena pipinya yang sakit ditampar lumayan keras. Tapi, ia merasa ucapannya tadi memang sedikit berlebihan.

Dan, memang ini salahnya kan? Saat melihat iris _sapphire _Nona ini, tanpa bertanya Sebastian langsung memeluk gadis itu dengan eratnya. Yah, untungnya si _ruby_ itu melakukan 'tindakan' itu di dalam _apartement-_nya. Bayangkan kalau di jalanan, mungkin sekarang ia sudah di balik jeruji di jebloskan ke penjara dengan tuduhan pelecehan seksual.

Kedua orang itu diam, setelah yakin Nona yang disangkanya Ciel tadi tak akan berteriak-teriak lagi. Sebastian pun angkat bicara, "Kau siapa? Dan ada urusan apa?" ucapnya sedatar mungkin.

"Aku tak menyangka, pria Eropa keturunan Prancis tidak memiliki etiket yang baik dalam menghadapi wanita.." cecar gadis itu pada Sebastian.

Sebelah alis Sebastian terangkat, "Memangnya kau siapa?" tanyanya arogan. "Dengan pakaian seperti itu kau minta dirimu disebut wanita? Kau sungguh ingin membuatku tertawa?" lanjutnya sinis dengan merendahkan.

Kini gadis itu benar-benar merasa geram, ingin rasanya ia menjambak rambut si_ ruby_ sombong itu. "_Well_, pantas tak ada brand yang memintamu jadi model lagi—"

"Pasti karena kelakuanmu yang seperti bocah taman kanak-kanak.." ejek gadis bermata _sapphire_ itu dan sukses membuat Sebastian terpingkal.

"HAHAHAHA, kau lucu sekali Nona.." ucapnya. "Seharusnya, kalau kau ingin 'mengatai' orang lihatlah dirimu sendiri—" lanjut si tampan itu sambil menahan tawanya.

Gadis itu kini berusaha mencerna maksud perkataan Sebastian. Semenit berlalu dan, "Sial maksudmu aku pendek? Hah?"

Perkataan Nona itu membuat Sebastian yang tadinya mau berhenti tertawa menjadi, "HAHAHAHAHAHA, ternyata selain pendek kau lemot juga.." ucapnya sambil tertawa tebahak-bahak.

Si mungil yang tadinya mau marah pun hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum, tersenyum melihat tingkah Sebastian yang konyol dimatanya.

Lima belas menit berlalu, dan perut serta mulut Sebastian mulai terasa pegal karena kebanyakan tertawa. Yah, seperti yang dikatakan di atas si_ ruby t_ampan ini sudah setahun tidak pernah tersenyum apalagi tertawa. Dan, hari ini dengan kelewat_ OCC-_nya _author _membuat ChanSeba ini ketawa ngakak ga jelas (abaikan)

Setelah Sebastian bisa kembali ke keadaan semulanya yang galau, _gloomy_, arogan, dan anti social suasana menjadi hening.

Nona mungil yang tadinya tersenyum kini memasang tampang_ stoi_c yang tak kalah dengan Sebastian. Di tengah ke-_stoic_-an mereka berdua. _Sapphire _dan _ruby_ itu tanpa sengaja saling bertemu.

_SIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

Mereka pun saling bertatapan di tengah kesunyian itu. Sebastian ingat betul warna biru yang sedalam samudera ini sangat mirip dengan mata Ciel. Ia tahu di dunia ini yang memiliki bola mata sebiru _sapphire _bukan Ciel saja. Tapi, kenapa? Cara Nona ini menatapnya benar-benar sama dengan cara Ciel memandangnya?

Lima menit berlalu dan..

"_Hana mo kimo bokura wa kanashii~~"_ suara yang tak asing di telinga Sebastian terdengar. 'Lagu ini kan..' batin pemuda itu.

Si _sapphire _itu langsung merogoh katung jaktenya dan mengambil _handphone_-nya, "Halo?" ucapnya pada orang yang meneleponnya.

"Baik, baik.. saya akan segera membawanya ke sana.." ucap gadis itu sambil menunduk-nunduk dan kemudian memasukan benda itu kembali ke sakunya.

"Nah, Tuan Sebastian Michaelis.. sekarang Anda harus bersiap-siap.." gadis itu langsung membalikan badan Sebastian. "Karena Anda punya jadwal pemotretan hari ini.." jelas gadis itu sambil mendorong pemuda itu ke kamar mandi.

Sebastian yang masih bingung tak bisa membalas perlakuan si Nona itu. Sekarang yang terbesit dibenaknya hanyalah, "Maksudmu apa?"

Gadis bermata_ sapphire_ itu pun tersenyum, "Maksud saya? Eh?"

"Perkenalkan saya Amanda Durless, mulai sekarang saya adalah asisten sekaligus manager Anda.." jelas nya dan mebuat Sebastian.

"APPPPAAAAAAAAA?!" berteriak kaget.

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_Saya balik lagi dengan SEE YOU, yah ini ceritanya memang melankolis.. tapi, saya memasukan character baru di sini. Bagaimana menurut kalian readers? Buat kritik dan saran douzo~_**

**_And last mind to review?_**


End file.
